


Hands Above

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny hasn't felt this way about anyone in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Above

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not really smutty, but I kinda liked just leaving it... fluffy.   
> Song is Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez.

            As it turns out, Benny LaFitte was a sucker for a Southern accent. You hadn’t missed the small smiles every time you spoke up over the din of the bar. You explained to him how your parents had been hunters, and while you hadn’t been raised in the life like Sam and Dean, you knew your way around both a gun and most monsters. When they both died after a vampire got his revenge for them wiping out his nest years before, you had stepped in and picked up the, as the Winchesters dubbed it, “the family business.” The three of you had left Sam at the motel and ventured out into the cold in search of some alcohol and fun.

 

After more drinks than you knew you needed, Dean whisked a girl away leaving you and Benny alone in the bar. You shuddered as you felt him press himself against your back. His arm wrapped around your waist.

 

“You ready to get out of here, sweetheart?” He whispered in your ear. You instinctively bit your lip and nodded. You found yourself outside with him pressed against the brick wall, Benny kissing you gently but intensely. Soon the cold began to sink in as snowflakes slowly began to fall. You shivered slightly and Benny pulled back concerned. He quickly pulled you towards his truck. You climbed inside while he cranked it up and turned on the heat. You quickly scooted across the bench seat and climbed into his lap. Your bodies perfectly as his lips moved against yours. His mouth traveled down along your jaw and to your neck, his scruff brushing your skin. You gasped lightly as he nipped your skin.

 

“I haven’t felt anything like this for anyone in so long.” He muttered. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he spoke to you.

 

“You walk in with Dean, such a pretty little thing. And then you start talking – damn. I fell – hook, line, and sinker.” You moaned quietly as he came back up to kiss you gently.

 

“I need you.” You whimpered. He hesitated and pulled back.

 

“Are you sure?” He mumbled. “You know full and well what I am.” You pushed your forehead against his.

 

“Yes. I know _what_ you are, but I also know _who_ you are. Let me tell ya, they’re two completely different things. You helped us, Dean trusts you, you’re kind, and you listen to me.” You hesitated before deciding to say it.

 

“And yeah - I haven’t felt this connection to anyone in a long time. And I’ll be damned if I let this feeling go anytime soon.” A smile broke across his face and he kissed you again gently.

 

“I could say the exact same thing,” he whispered. The cab of the truck was slowly beginning to warm up as you made out like teenagers. You both slowly shifted until you were lying across the seat, Benny poised above you. Somehow during your moving, someone’s arm bumped the radio turning it on. You smiled as you recognized the song.

 

“I love this one.” You said. “Reminds me a bit of you.”

_One night to be confused_ __  
One night to speed up truth  
We had a promise made  
Four hands and then away 

His hands slowly began pushing your shirt up your sides and you helped him pull it over your head. Your bra came off next along with his shirts. You ran your hands over his chest, tracing your fingers along scars.

 

“Our lives are dangerous.” You said evenly. He captured your hand in his and brought them to his lips.

 

 _Both under influence_ __  
We had divine scent  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade

 

“Then let’s not waste any time.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him again. His rough and calloused hands ran down your sides and splayed across your back

_To call for hands of above_ __  
To lean on  
Wouldn't be good enough  
For me, no

 

You felt him hesitate and hold back.

 

“Benny, I want this. I want you.” You pulled him closer to you.

 

 _One night of magic rush_ __  
The start, a simple touch  
One night to push and scream  
And then relief

 

He carefully popped the button of your jeans and helped you ease them off. Finally, both of your clothes were on the floor and your limbs tangled together. It was as if you were made for each other. You clung to each other desperately as he moved into you. He was gentle, taking each moment as it was, savoring each and every breath and heartbeat.

 

 _And you_ __  
You knew the hand of the Devil  
And you  
Kept us awake with wolf's teeth  
Sharing different heartbeats in one night

 

He held you close as you both caught your breath. Tender kisses were pressed to your shoulders and neck.

 

“To call for hands of above to lean on wouldn’t be good enough for me, no.” He repeated the lyrics back to your ear.

 

“You’re the only one I could think to lean on.” He reached under the seat and wrapped a blanket around you both.

 

“Sam’s back at the motel.” He mumbled. “And I don’t think I’m quite ready to let you go yet.” You smiled and enjoyed the quiet moment watching the snow gather outside.

 

 _Ten days of perfect tunes_ __  
The colors, red and blue  
We had a promise made  
**We were in love.**

 

 


End file.
